Superkick Party
by ClassicPurpleRoses
Summary: When Nick meets Dixie at All In, What's in store for them? Disclaimers inside, Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A\N: It's been a long time since I wrote a piece of fanfiction, but I am so happy to be back. As per usual, I only own my original characters. I absolutely am making no money from this, everyone is owned by their respective companies and estates, et al. As always, please don't plagiarize my stories\original characters. Please don't post to any social media. As always, please read and review. Also, I will abbreviate some of the names of the wrestling companies. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

(Dixie's point of view, Four hours until All In)-

All in was my first pay per view appearance for Ring of Honor, the promotion I currently work for-to say to say that I was anxious was an understatement.

To add insult to my anxiousness, my leg was killing me, and I didn't really want to take my medication, but I decided to text Cody to make sure I wouldn't disqualify my chances at the match tonight. Luckily, I had Brandi's number and I quickly texted her. (Dixie's Text to Brandi- _"Is it okay with Cody if I take my medication because otherwise, I won't be able to wrestle tonight?" Thanks, Brandi-I owe you.)_ I quickly hit the send button as I got up to leave my dressing room to take a walk, to calm my nerves. I smile lightly, recalling everything that has happened to get me here. I am very grateful to the ring of honor staff for taking a chance on me, even though WWE developmental thought I had no chance due to the fact I have Cerebral Palsy. Everyone I've ever met (including doctors, to be honest) are shocked when I tell them what I do for a living. As I around the corner of the arena, I see Kenny Omega, I cringe inwardly. I look towards him with my arms crossed as he comes towards me. I saw the interview after the match that he did for NJPW. I was angry that he'd used language like that, but I understood he is a heel, I did things as a heel that I wasn't proud of. But I knew when I'd crossed a line. I rolled my eyes as he came closer towards me. "What in the world do you want, Omega?"

He smiled, showing that smile that could make any girl weak-but not me. "I am just here to inform you that tonight you are facing Sumie". I felt like my heart was pounding out of my chest. He is about to walk off, but I ask him a simple question- "This isn't a joke, right?" He nodded, and said, "Dixie, I know we have a complicated thing- but I wouldn't lie." Just then, I heard my text tone go off. "Hang on, It's Brandi-Can we go sit please?" I ask him and we headed towards his room. I see Nick and sit next to him on the couch. I read Brandi's text and it says, " _Go ahead and take the medication, and don't forget you have a match tonight, Cody and I will be supporting you."_ I sigh in relief as Nick says, "You seem a little preoccupied, everything alright?" I sigh, "I apparently have a championship match tonight, against Sumie." He looks over at Kenny and has a look on his face that could kill, which probably meant that Nick knew something I didn't. I instinctively headed for the door until Nick's voice stopped me. "Don't worry, Dixie, Matt and Kenny were just leaving, you can stay with me. I sat back down as Matt and Kenny left the room. Matt shared a look with his brother. I looked towards Nick, for reassurance I'd done nothing wrong and he nodded. I wanted to get to know Nick.

(Dixie's point of view)- It wasn't long until I started to feel my medication take effect. I remember asking Nick, "Am I a burden?" He said no, and I thought he'd leave the room, but he didn't. I liked the fact I wasn't alone. But as soon as I heard a knock at the door, I let the tears fall. I felt humiliated.

(Nick's point of view)-I was seething because I can't believe Kenny would mislead Dixie that way, she's never done anything to him (or as far as I know as she's been with ROH since 2015, she was at NJPW from 2012-2014.) I looked towards her, her face is contorted like she's in pain. My heart broke because I wish that Kenny wasn't such an ass towards her. I heard a soft knock at the door. It was Cody. I told him about how Dixie had taken her medicine(which he knew because Brandi had texted Dixie, as that's something I didn't know) and that Nick would tell him the rest of the story as I know Nick is going to confront Kenny if he hasn't done so.

(Playlist for Chapter 1- "crushcrushcrush" by Paramore, "Ain't it fun" by Paramore, "Wake Me Up" by Kazha, "Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea" by Fall Out Boy, "Bad at Love" by Halsey, "Pretender" by Foo Fighters)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Disclaimer- I don't own anything associated with ROH or associated companies or Bands\estates trademarks, et al. I only own my Ocs and related characters. As usual, please r&r and please don't post anything to social media. Edit: I've never been to Chicago, so please correct me if I get anything incorrect. Also a flashback is going to be in italics, and due to my fall break, you get a rare Monday update! Thanks to Shiki94 for reviewing, as well as anyone who's Followed & Favorited this so far!)

(Dixie's face claim: Megan Jean Morris(but petite about 5'2), with pink hair and a rook ear piercing and some tattoos.)

(Meanwhile, outside with Kenny and Matt-Matt's point of view, two hours until All In)-

"I can't believe that you mislead Dixie, you know that was a cruel thing to do." Kenny scoffed and said, "Do you remember what she did at NJPW to me?" I stared at him with a blank stare, because I can't see her doing anything that bad, unless she was a heel. Especially when she was thousands of miles away in a foreign country, even though that had always been her dream to go there, at least according to Cody, as Cody grew up with her and went to high school with her. She had managed her pain well, all told. "Kenny, Why do you have to such a jerk-you know you shouldn't treat people like you are, especially when you know good and well there's no cameras around." He proceeded to begin his rebuttal, and I retorted, "Save your excuses for Cody and Brandi, because you know that Cody is going to hear about this very soon." He smirked, "So what? I'm headed to Japan in a few days anyway so it's not much of a loss". I grinned, but there's something he didn't know - Cody had pull even at NJPW, and he knew when to call his favors in when it was needed. It was then that Kenny's phone started to ring. It didn't take much for me to realize he was on the phone with either a seething Brandi or Cody. Despite me not knowing whom he was speaking with, it didn't take me long to realize that he was in serious, real life trouble.

(Nick's point of view)-I gently shook Dixie awake, telling her-"It's a few hours before All In, do you need to eat?" She said, "A meal would be delightful". I smiled, knowing that phase one was already coming to fruition. After Dixie had awakened, we both left the arena. Luckily, even with two hours until the event-we somehow managed to leave without being seen. This was my chance to really get to know Dixie, granted I knew of her in ring character, Maia Rae. But I wanted to get to know the person behind it all. As we turned into Friday's I could tell she was getting nervous because the small talk subsided.

(Dixie's point of view, Flashback)- _I was remembering my time in NXT, it was at least three years ago now, but the wounds were to fresh. I was in NXT and I was training and I heard one of the assistant trainers, say this under his breath and he didn't realize I could hear. "Shouldn't you be in a wheelchair?" or as the other assistant trainer egged him on, "What about a group home?" I was livid, and Eva Marie and Seth who was there as well knew it. She was really nice to me after as well as Colby. I got my pink slip a week after. I left Florida shortly after Dusty confronted those trainers._ "NO! I screamed, and then hot, fresh tears start to fall, and I quickly remembered where I was and tried to retain more of my composure by distracting myself by finding a handkerchief in my purse I always kept in my purse for emergencies. "I am so sorry, Nick". "I just am afraid of failing again like I did in the WWE/NXT. I can't risk any fans or other wrestlers judging me on my disability alone, instead of what I am able to do". Nick's reaction was more loving, but not in the pitying way that I'm typically used to. Which was a very good change of pace and I think that I like it. We entered the restaurant arm in arm. It was comforting. We both placed our orders and afterwards he asked me what I was reliving, but not in an accusatory way, but in a calm manner. He hugged me and the feeling of my stress melting away was indescribable and it was the most comforting embrace I'd had in a very long time.

(Nick's point of view)-My heart crumbled as she relayed the reason behind her meltdown. I can't believe that someone would actually have the gall to actually go that far and say that. I made a mental note to remember she had panic attacks just in case she got overwhelmed during All In. She knew as well as I that we sold out in a matter of minutes, much to the chagrin of our critics. After about 45 minutes, we are able to finish eating and recharge as we both knew this was going to be a very long night. I knew that I'd have to check in before her real match against Tenile, and I was happy for her-knowing that Kenny didn't dampen her spirit to fight tonight. We then pay our bills, separate checks(on her insistance), and then head back to the arena. She was laughing and smiling on the ride back. Apparently, Matt sensed what was going on when we got back. I hugged her as we got out of the booth which had a step down.

(Meanwhile, Cody's point of view)-I was seething after I had learned from Matt about Omega misleading Dixie. He knew that he was on a short leash towards me anyway, but no one besides Brandi knew of my close relationship with her. Come to think of it, I had an idea that I'd pitch to Brandi after All In concluded, but I knew that this specific conversation would have to wait until next week. A cameraman had motioned for me and I had to make my way over there, I took Brandi's hand and kissed it, "Right back, gorgeous". She chuckled.

(Kenny's point of view, during his match)-I was about to pin Pentagon Jr when I heard someone say, "There's something I want to say, Omega." As I looked up, There's Cody, Matt, and Nick all with smirks on there faces as Cody begins to speak and says, "After your match, I'd like you to go to apologize to Maia after your match." I nodded as I looked back, Pentagon had me rolled up for a cover.

(Maia's point of view- twenty minutes before her match)-I am in my dressing room and I search my suitcase for my lucky ring gear, which is just a simple designed purple and gold two piece. Yes, granted I felt self conscious in it, as it let my scars show-but I knew that I was a fighter and that was the important thing. After I search my suitcase a second time-this time for my boots, which were black boots with a blue design on the shoe. I then head out because I'm getting tired of sitting. I walk over towards the ring crew and smile and ask, "Just for tonight, can I have my theme changed to "Walk on Water" by Thirty Seconds to Mars?" The ring person gives me a thumbs up gesture and I head back to my dressing room. A short time later, I heard a knock at the door, and then let them in. "What do you want?" I ask in a low tone. "It has come to my attention that I need to apologize to you, Maia, noticing the change into my ring gear. "I accept your apology".

I stated simply, knowing that Cody may have extra consequences for him, after All In. "Is that all you needed?" I say, looking towards the door so I could leave as I was getting ansy and wanted to stretch my legs. He nodded in the affirmative, and he let himself out. Around the corner, I see Tenile- she's smiling at me and greets me warmly, with a hug. "Let's have a good match, alright?" She says, and I say, "Yes, let's give them a match they won't soon forget. Maybe people will begin to understand we aren't just eye candy." She nods and heads to the ramp. as the ring announcer bellowed, "And the Challenger, Maia Rae!" (During the match) As I slapped hands, I heard people screaming my ring name and that's such an amazing feeling. I look towards Tenile and shake her hand. She accepts it and we lock up, as is customary in my matches. I'm kind of relieved that she took the time to look at old matches, and I'm sure she spoke to Cody beforehand as well. After she shoved me into the ropes, something snapped in me. I mouth the words, "I'm sorry" and I slapped her into the ropes and give her a slight shove into the turnbuckle. I turned my back and I felt a push down into the mat. I feel my hair being pulled. That hur _t_! All I could do was hope the guys weren't watching, but I knew that was foolish. All the sudden, I see an opening. I get up and grab her arms and get her down on the mat. I pull her into a submission, and the ref starts counting.

...1

2...

3!

It didn't even hit me that I had won.

All I remember was the belt being placed in my hands. I sobbed, because surely that didn't just happen? Tenile comes over and pats me on the back and I smiled, I'm on Cloud 9- I've proven myself to the others and the naysayers, that they missed out on my potential.

I blow a kiss to the fans and ask for a mic. I'm given one and I say, "Thank you so much everyone! Enjoy the rest of All in!" I know by this point, my makeup is smeared. I made my way out of the ring and headed to go be interviewed by Alicia.

(Nick's point of view)- I can't believe she did this and won! I have a little surprise for her in about two hours. Right now, I heard Matt say, "Dude, you obviously like her, why not make it official tonight?" His words made perfect sense, but I knew I'd still have time to think.

(During Maia's interview with Alicia)-"So, how do you feel, Maia?" I took a breath and said, "Amazing! This opportunity is something I'm grateful for and I hope to remain champion for the long run". Alice thanked me and headed back to the locker room, being engulfed in a hug. "Guys!" You're hurting me!" They both apologized. "We are so proud of you!" I smiled wide, knowing that I needed to make a call. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. I was about on the brink of tears again, when I heard my Mother's voice. "Momma, I did it! I won!" The next thing I know, she's screaming(in a good way, of course) and surely I knew that the scream had the chance of waking up my old neighbors). But then, she asks the question, "When can my champion come home?" I smiled, "I have to do a few more tapings of Ring of honor, but around Christmas." I say, with Matt grinning like he knew something I didn't. I'm sure Nick did have something planned, I just didn't know what. Then, I'm interrupted by my Father, who asks gently, "Are you in pain?" I nodded and said, "Yes but I have two more hours left." Then, Nick takes the phone from my hands and tells my Dad, "We will make sure she gets her meds". I could see my Dad saying, "She's lucky to have you guys and Cody." I sighed, and sat down on the couch, letting my euphoria take over. I know that Dusty is looking down on me, smiling.

( _Flashback, back in High School, Junior Year)-I had a stressful day with the others at school and Dusty seemed to notice the change in my demeanor. He took me aside and said, "Cody wouldn't want to see you sad, pointing to his youngest-the one person who knew me better than I did myself. I smiled, remembering our junior prom. "Thank you for everything Dusty, but above all-having a son who believes in me when I can't believe in myself." He smiled and said, "Thank you for being so close with Cody, even though we know he's a handful sometimes" He laughed and I looked at my rose corsage, knowing he picked it up this morning as it had the smell of a freshly picked rose.)_

(Kenny's point of view)-I was proud of her, but I knew that Tenile was taking this loss hard, as she was champion for two years before Maia was. I headed towards catering and saw her sitting alone and after I grabbed myself a plate of salad, I asked her, "May I sit here?" She looked up at me with tear stained eyes and a red face. As I finish my meal, I look up and see that she's softly talking to me. "I know you are upset, and you've wanted time to go to Australia to visit your family." She smiled at that.

(Nick's point of view)-I watched as Maia was coming down from her championship high. She looks towards me and asks, "Is getting the Gold always like this?" I chuckled, and said, "For the majority of the time yes." I sighed contently and said, "I never want this high to end!"

(An hour and a half later, Maia's point of view)- It was just before All In concluded, but no one could deny its success, much to the chagrin of the original people in the business. It was wonderful to see that the indies were making a fierce competition for the bigger companies. As The Young Bucks made there way to the ring, I smiled as Nick called me over. I looked up at him and said, "What's going on?" "This-Welcome Maia!" He then swiftly picks me up and I'm engulfed in a hug for what it felt like a million times that night. I look up at him confused, but get the hint when a shirt is placed in my arm. It's one that has a outline of a Buck and the "Young Bucks" in Pink script, as it's a white shirt. I turn it over and see on the back-it says, "Superkick Party" in the same font type. I see that Nick has gotten a mic. I smirk, not knowing what's ahead. "Maia, would you want to be a member of the Young Bucks, permanently?" "You don't have to ask me twice, I accept!" I had to scream my answer because the crowd was deafening at this point. After everyone had left the arena, we had congratulated Brandi and Cody.

Me, Kenny, Nick and Matt were sharing a rental. _"This should be interesting" I thought to myself._ I sighed and got in the back with Kenny because I was exhausted and truth be told, my legs were hurting. Kenny puts his thumb in my palm and rubs my palm. ( _Flashback-"Okada"! I need a favor- Can you come with me to the pharmacy because they've said that there's no Japanese equivalent for this medication. He hailed a cab and we headed to Sapporo, and I was just in awe of the scenery, knowing that it had always been my dream to come here. "See anything you like?" he asks, I smiled and said "Everything, I am in pure awe." He smiled and kissed my knuckle. It took forty-five minutes but Okada managed to get me a ninety-day supply. We headed back to the hotel and Kenny was walking the halls and saw us. Due to it being March and Sakura Season, they didn't have any rooms left.) I groan inwardly as I hear, "Dix?" What are you doing with him?" "Look Kenny, Okada and I have to be up for press in Hokkaido at 4 am._ "Good night". I say, carrying my luggage in. I slept on Okada's hotel couch. Still to this day, I don't know what happened that night.

Luckily, we arrived at the Mariott hotel Cody and Brandi had gotten our rooms at. I shared a room with the guys, Kenny had his own suite across the hall. When I arrived at the room, I see Matt's sleeping form and he's sprawled out on the bed, part of me wants to post it to Twitter, but I refrain ."Open up" Nick commands, with my pills in his hand. I eventually convince him that one dose will be enough. He tells me that we will be taking the second bed. I go along with it, seeing as how I'm exhausted.

(The next morning, before the flight to Dallas)-I feel arms trying to rouse me. "Five more minutes?" I plead and I heard, "Come on, little one" I nearly swallow my tongue at that, " _How in the world did he know?"_ I grabbed a white tank, my "Nightmare Family" hoodie and my grey sweatpants and we all head to Pro Wrestling Tees, to stop by and sign some autographs and get some fan interaction. It was pretty surreal seeing my merch on the wall. After that quick stop, we head to O'Hare International Airport. "Thanks for everything, Chicago!" I say as we take off.

(Playlist for Chapter 2- "Mr. Blue Sky" by ELO, "Nine in the afternoon" by Panic At the Disco, "Love and Affection" by Def Leppard, "The Chain" by Fleetwood Mac, "Dirty Weapons" by Killer Dwarfs "All the love" by William Control, "Come With Me Now" by Kongos, "The Calm" by Of Mice and Men, "Reverie" by Side Saddle, "Stay the night" by Zedd

(A/N #2- Any guesses as to what idea Cody has to say to Brandi? And what do you think Dixie's involvement is? What do you think of Nick's Dom side? Side note-Should I change the rating?)


	3. Chapter 3

(A\N- As always, I don't own anything except my OCs and plot. Thanks to _shiki94_ for reviewing. As a reader, I have a few questions I'd like answered if you have the time! This chapter maybe shorter than expected, but I promise, the next chapter will be worth the wait, Chapter wise, This may seem AU of sorts, Due to class obligations, the next chapter maybe slightly delayed, but not by much at least that's what my hope is, Happy Monday, everyone!)

Cody sat down on the couch beside me. "Dix, I have to ask you something." He then turns to Brandi and looks her in the eye, it's almost like I want to leave because I'm interrupting a moment, but Cody stops me before I even move. He looks at both of us, he has look in his eye like he's about to cry or fall into pieces. I looked towards Brandi confused and she looks at me with the same expression. After the longest pause, Cody clears his throat and Dixie and I both are brought back to reality. The knot grows in my stomach as I began to draw some conclusions, though. I touched my discreet day collar that Cody had given me last year for a "just because gift". Then, that's when he said that he'd be returning to NWA. His eyes return to Dixie. She smiles and waits for Cody to start speaking again, as we both do. "Dixie, you know after my father died that he made me a promise to you, and that promise was if I loved you still, I should still have you in my life. Well, Brandi and have both decided that we should try and explore an open relationship because deep down you know that we can't exactly be just friends. I groaned inwardly, because my mind couldn't just exactly forget Nick, not by a long shot. I didn't understand fully why he was doing this to me, as he knows that I have Nick in my life, but he's been a more stable presence.

(Cody's point of view)-I glanced lovingly at Brandi who is touching her necklace, I couldn't resist grinning slightly. My thoughts quickly are scrambled, and I knew I had to get to the point of why Dixie was here, or I fear that my plan will be at risk of crumbling.

(Meanwhile, Across town, Nick's point of view)- Today, was a rare treat which was a day off. I decided that I would browse for something special for Dixie as a "Just Because" gift. I texted Kenny, knowing that he may have an idea of what her tastes are, so that she doesn't get the surprise spoiled her by mistake. I decided on a Black banded ring, with a Blue rose on top by a brand that I'd never heard of.

(Meanwhile, Kenny's point of view)- There was a secret I was keeping, not even Ibushi knew it and he's my best friend. I'm having a crush on Dixie. She doesn't even know herself. But I quickly ran into a problem, which was common for me. I hear my phone chime and as soon as I look down, my heart is crushed, especially knowing that I have lost my chance with her. I quickly text Kota and explain my problem in perfect Japanese(because hey, sometimes its easier saying your problems in a foreign language you and the other person understands.)

(Dixie's point of view, earlier that morning)-I decided to have breakfast with Kenny as he asked me to and of course I said yes. I smiled as I took a last glance in the mirror to apply perfume, which was in a solid, rather than a liquid form. Today's perfume selection was "What Would Love Do?". The scent matched my mood. I used two swipes and exhaled, knowing that today maybe a longer day than anticipated due to the fact that Cody needed to speak to me, I just didn't know for what purpose. (Flashback-1984, Back when Cody and I started dating, we'd had at least two years of friendship on the table. Despite everything, Dusty had taken me under his wing once I turned 18. Cody and I had a slow burn relationship, but when it came to our Senior Year, he became more caring and we both wanted to explore our desires and wants, and I am very grateful he was able to treat me the way I needed at that time. One night his car broke down and he realized that he wouldnt be able to get help until the next day, I knew that my parents were going to not to be able to say no, but agree to his request to stay the night. I for one was blindsighted, but not surprised. I chuckle about the awkwardness even today. That evening was awesome though because we got to experience a situation that people with my disability get a chance to have. Sure, I was scared of an unintended pregnancy, but I knew that this experience was once in a lifetime-so I knew that had to take this chance because I may not have a chance again. (End of flashback)

My mind is thrown back to reality when the door opens yet again, and Pharoah largely disregarded it due to the fact so many people had come in an out of the spacious hotel room where we currently are. "Dix?" My eyes shot up at the familiar term of endearment, which brought an unintended smile to my face, until I realized it was Kenny. I groaned inwardly due to the fact it was Kenny calling me by my nickname that friends were only able to use, my glare turned icy. "What could you want?" I said with a drop of finality, and terseness that could be cut with a knife. He seemed to sense the change in my demeanor and said, "Don't end up saying something you'll later regret" I was so close to rolling my eyes, but I decided against it. Cody groaned, whether if that was intentional, or otherwise, I didn't know. I think that Cody is annoyed by this entire thing(not to mention he's clenching his jaw) which was always my telltale sign that he needed to get out and take a breather. I noticed also that Brandi was getting stressed so I decided to distract everyone's thoughts by saying, "Maybe if we all got some lunch in us, we'd be able to resolve our individual conflicts with cooler heads?" I took a breath as they decided the next move and agreed without much hesitation, thankfully. I quickly wonder if there are any yoga instructors in Texas, as I was going to need a breather as this drama has caused me to have a headache. I also decided that since drama was happening, I would introduce Nick to yoga and the reason why I was so calm, even in times of turmoil(especially since the wrestling world was notorious for that type of thing.) I was itching to go for a drive in my car, but I knew I couldn't risk harming my car since it was classic and the parts weren't exactly cheap and the turn around time for parts was a waiting game of nearly six months to a year.

(Meanwhile, across town, Nick's point of view)- Once I got the ring paid for and sized(by secretly remembering her ring size), I decided to leave the store and head back to the hotel, little did I know that there was drama brewing and I never realized it.

(A/N #2- How do you think Nick is going to react to Cody's revelation? and What do you think of Kenny's sudden confession/actions? and Do you think I need to change the rating? The plan I have for this doesn't exactly have it being graphic. If you'd like links to any of Dixie's jewelry she either owns or receives, send me a PM)

(Playlist-"Clarity" by Zedd, "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Jake Shimbokuro, "Knockout" by Bon Jovi, "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage, "No One Is To Blame" by Howard Jones, "Sleepwalking" by Bring Me The Horizon, "Noir" by William Control, "Fire In the Water" by Feist, "Stars" by Sixx AM, "You Learn" by Alanis Morissette, "Hole Hearted" by Extreme, "The Calm" by Of Mice and Men)


	4. Chapter 4- What you leave behind, part 1

(A\N: As promised, here is chapter 4. Enjoy and thank you for your support, I only own Dixie and other OCs that you may not recognize and all trademarks belong to their respective owners as well and thank you Shiki94 for reviewing as always, I appreciate it. Also, please tell me your favorite quote in this chapter(if there's one, that is!). Also, please excuse mistakes, spelling or otherwise. And a huge thank you to everyone who's followed this story as well, It means the world to me! (This chapter may have some adult content, please be gentle as this is my first time writing this sort of thing. Also, If I curated a playlist via Spotify\Youtube, would you guys be interested? Thoughts and some conversations and texts will be in italics, as always) I apologize for the long wait, however, this chapter was very elusive, please see A\N 2, as I am interested in your opinion. Cody may seem OOC in this chapter but there's a reason. Also, this chapter may contain strong language. This is the second longest chapter. )

Chapter 4

(Eight weeks after Chapter 3, Dixie's point of view)

You could say that these last two weeks have been a struggle truly because soon the entire locker room quickly heard about Cody's offer to me. I know that Brandi had to take an extended break from social media due to potential backlash from fans. Since the next two weeks were considered off weeks for me, I decided that I should take some well-indented rest, but first, I thought I'd pay a visit to both Brandi and Cody in Marietta before heading to Charlotte, where my new apartment was for the time being.

Since my parents lived in Charleston, I could go through that particular airport instead of Columbia's as I did years prior, but as I soon discovered, that was a pain, especially since I take longer than most people due to the fact I always am slow to leave the airport, because depending if I had to fly internationally, I'd had a longer day than most people realized and surprisingly, most people took advantage of that fact, but that seldom happened in Charleston. As I took a seat near the baggage claim, my mind couldn't stop replaying the events back in Japan. Considering that I had two international flights earlier in the day, my phone was as silent as the day I purchased it, except for a couple of texts from Brandi and Cody individually. I was of course flattered by each of the texts, but that didn't remove the elephant in the room between Nick and me.

It had been at least three months since we decided that we should try polyamory, but we were keeping everything quiet until the next time that we saw Matt and Nick. As Nick was my boyfriend, I thought it would be better if I explained the arrangement to him myself, so that unnecessary conflicts can be avoided at all possible costs.

(Meanwhile, Kenny's point of view)-It had been at least a full day since I had heard from Dixie, however, I knew she'd had at least two international flights, so against my better judgments, I decided that she needed her rest and any matters with me would be settled within the next two weeks when I came back stateside. I sighed as I had finished my recorded press conference for the next month's match between myself and Jushin Liger. This was a match that I was looking forward to because I'd never had a chance to face him. I headed silently to my apartment and then as soon as I got settled, I heard my phone vibrate.

(Meanwhile, in Charlotte, North Carolina, Dixie's point of view)- I finally got in my door, where I swear I could have kissed my bed my legs were so sore. I finally closed my eyes and rested my eyes.

(Twenty minutes later)- I woke up to the sound of my phone notifying me of a message. It was from Nick. My heart fluttered in happiness. " _Hey Baby, I wanted to make sure you made it back to Charlotte okay and that there's a package at your doorstep"_ , he said. I made my way out of my comfortable burrito of blankets, wondering what he meant by there's something at my doorstep. My guard was heightened even though I know this was Nick we are talking about. In a few weeks, we'd be heading back to Japan and I couldn't be more excited because I'd not been back in about a year. The last time I was there, I was with Kenny and Okada, granted that was before Kenny admitted that he was in love with me.

I heard my phone ring yet again, This time it was Brandi. I decided to sit out Double or Nothing because I wanted to make sure that the dirt sheets could focus their attention on AEW and not our relationship, Cody and Brandi are my best friends and they don't deserve that kind of treatment, this is their time to shine. I made my way to my doorstep with a very sleepy smile on my face. Before I unlocked the door, I also turned off my alarm by putting in my code. I unlocked my door and looked down and saw a box with both my ring name and real name on it. Puzzled, I picked it up. It was just your standard cardboard box, I didn't even see a sender address. But then I remembered that Pro Wrestling Tees had a backlog of shirts that they couldn't print. Eventually, I gathered that my initial guess was correct and grabbed a shirt from the box. It was scorchingly hot out, even for Charlotte's standards. I decided to take a nap so I could conserve my energy, especially since I had two international flights, I am sure no one would've minded that.

(*Dream*)-I was smiling and I had a smoky eye, which was unusual because, for me, those are difficult to pull off. I heard Nick's voice, and he entered the room. He was wearing a wifebeater tank and black basketball shorts, his uniform when he wasn't in wrestling gear. Which I found hot, as his back was the strongest part of his body, and I was the most turned on when he'd ask me for back massages and no matter how physically tired I was, I always tried to make sure his needs were taken care of before my own, though since he'd mentioned he was a Dominate, that had sort of changed our dynamic a little but not by much. I was very grateful that he wasn't the type of Dom that wanted check-ins or writings every hour, like certain other relationships I'd been in. I moved towards my vanity and looked up to grab my scent, not knowing when Nick was returning. My signature scent has changed off and on in the past few years, but lately, it had been Miss Dior, a scent that held so many memories for me. Even though the scent wasn't around when I was attending prom, It smelled awfully familiar like the one I used.

(*Flashback, 2010)*- It was my first full year in Japan, and I couldn't tell you how awesome and amazing it was to be in the country that I'd only seen on NHK World. Since I was semi-fluent in Japanese, I didn't have issues with understanding the language, but when it came to my medical issues, that's where I struggled. But luckily Okada had my back and was willing to go to Sapporo, where a pharmacy was able to get my medications shipped from my regular pharmacy stateside. However, that would usually mean that I would have to take a trip there every other month, not that I minded, eventually I got used to everything(even the fear of getting lost), Okada would accompany me, and through the weeks, which turned into months I felt better navigating the prefectures on my own.

(Meanwhile, in Vegas, Brandi's Point of View, at All In Double or Nothing)-I smiled as I, Cody, Nick, and Matt headed down the grey ramp, I was dressed in a charcoal dress and Nike hot pink trainers. I looked out at the massive crowd and couldn't believe my eyes or contain my smile. A part of me wished Dixie could've been here, especially because Chris hasn't stopped asking about her all evening. I sighed as I arrived back in my dressing room because I wouldn't be needed for a little while. I was super happy for what Cody and the boys were able to achieve, but in the back of my mind, I just hoped that this new relationship dynamic and the business venture wouldn't suffer.

(Dixie's point of view)-After about thirty minutes of blissful sleep, I woke up to the sound of my phone. I answered it quickly on the first ring. "Hello?" I said and was greeted by the _very, very unexpected_ voice of Kenny. "Why, hello," he said, and I think he wasn't expecting me to answer because he started sounding like he was biting his lip, a typical thing for him to do in person, but not on the phone. He must have had a lot on his mind, so I decided it would be in my best interest to stay quiet and listen. I bit my lip, as a reminder that I needed to stay silent, which in hindsight is a difficult thing for me to do. He took a breath and asked me to change my phone call to a video chat, which was mildly unusual for him. I obliged anyway to keep quiet, as hard as it was. "Look, Dix, I heard through the grapevine that you and Brandi and Cody are entering a polyamorous relationship, and I want to see your relationship with Nick thrive. I rolled my eyes at that before I very quickly remembered I was on Video call.

 _Shit, Who in the world told him! I thought_ as he continued, a little bit condescendingly for my taste, and that was starting to grind my gears. _"What business of my relationships or lack thereof was his business?" He paused to take a breath, this was my opening._ "Look, Kenny, I know that we've been this weird combination of friends and enemies for a while, but please leave my personal life to me. I don't think you can even fathom what it is like for others to make your decisions for you, and I am just learning now it's fine to assert independence once and a while. He was silent at this point, but then he said, _"I think I understand your point, Dix. He takes a sharp breath and says(at a very low register, and I wasn't even sure if I heard him correctly), he says, "I will always love you, you know that"._ I ended the call abruptly, not knowing what to think as my head was spinning with unanswered questions.

I quickly sent an apology text and hoped that when I got back to Japan, everything would be smoothed over in time for the Wrestle Kingdom 15 later in the month. I decided to grab my Concert Ukulele and start strumming, as that's always calmed me down in times of stress and indecision.

(*Flashback*)-It was the first time that I was able to travel solo, at the time after the NXT Fiasco I needed to be somewhere calming and relaxing. I decided on Hawaii because that had always been on my bucket list to travel there and I decided to make that a reality, I loved it so much I ended up staying six months, and at that time I was still getting used to being recognized, but that quickly disappeared

I was looking for something that was a unique gift for myself that I could take home that would always remind me that I can be as independent as I wish and that nothing will stop me because of everything else I'd experienced.

I gingerly starting strumming the strings, making sure to focus on being extremely careful as I didn't want to cause undue stress to the strings, as I didn't find what I wanted to change strings on my own, even though I'd been taught by a luthier how to replace strings properly. I smiled as I strummed along to a familiar song, Dreams by Fleetwood Mac, as taught by a local musician that leads a Ukulele Jam once a month when I when would go home to my primary home in Georgia.

I love playing music as I find it is very cathartic, especially when the majority of my "real" life has been consumed by wrestling, not that I minded of course. A sudden ringing from my phone jolted me out of my ukulele playing and I am greeted by Nick's very excited voice. " _Babe, Babe_ " he singsonged into the phone, and I was very confused about what was going on. I had a very perplexed look on my face because Nick had not been this excited since _All In_ sold all of the tickets for the Vegas venue. " _Nick_ , _if you don't tell me what's going on, I will metaphorically wrestle you to the ground the next time you are here,"_ I said trying my hardest not to laugh, and maintain my composure. He smiled and said, "I heard Brandi and Cody talking, and they've announced the finalists for the Women's Championship and they are announcing the next week during the Massachusetts taping of Ring Of Honor." I had a very wide grin, and I theorized that my name was somewhere on that list. I played my ukulele for about an hour, and then my hands started cramping and I knew that I should stop. But wanting to be surprised, I decided that I shouldn't pry any further because it seemed that Nick was like a canary. He came over about forty-five minutes later.

(Forty-five minutes later, Nick's point of view)- I decided that I should head over to Dixie's before heading to Charlotte Douglas for my flight home back to Los Angeles, though tonight, I was planning on asking Dixie to move in with me, because the distance between us was getting to me, and I knew she wanted us to spend more time together, but with us being 2,411.5 miles away that just was not feasible by any stretch of the imagination. Before I entered the house, I heard her telling her Google Home to pause. I swear she loved her music like no one else I'd loved before, " _Wait...Am I falling in love with her? Why am I questioning it, Hell yes I am"_ But, I knew that Cody and Kenny(for that matter) were a very important part of her life, regardless if she wanted to admit it.

(Dixie's point of view- **(A\N-*READER DISCRETION ADVISED, Trigger Warning*)** \- I found myself wringing my hands yet again, but this time, it wasn't out of anxiety. It was simply out of comfort. I heard my doorbell ring. I got the biggest smile on my face as I approached the door, I could hear Nick humming the BTE theme song from the thick, wooden structure. His voice suddenly takes me out of my trance and I met him at the door's threshold and let him in. He looked at me and I saw the desire in those eyes. _"This is very unexpected, Am I ready for this?"_ Sure, I'd been acting a bit more flirty than usual, but I was just joking around. Often, most people knew I craved Service-orientated submission, but I was able to keep that under my sleeve for the most part. But sometimes, I'd let my true demeanor slip around trusted people as I knew certain people wouldn't judge me for my true self.

Sure, I wasn't that flirty, but on occasion, I'd let my flirty side come out at various times, but I never _thought he'd take me seriously._ The next thing I felt was my body being picked up and Nick giving my butt a gentle squeeze. I giggled without thinking about it. He then gently shoved me into the bed saying, " _You know my secret, don't you, dollface?"_ I nodded, getting into my subspace and letting my guard down. " _But Sir, we've not chosen a safe word"._ He nods, and his gaze seems to cut through me like a stone. _"What should it be, hmm?"_ I nodded in acknowledgment and said, " _How about "Lyric"?._ He nods affirmatively and resumes his role. Next, he is on all fours and says, _"Doll, look up at me."_ I do as I am told, my pulse racing in delight as I waited for his next carefully planned move. I just hoped we'd be able to experiment with certain kinks that I had and vice versa.

(*Flashback*)- I had a rocky relationship history, to say the least after Cody had broken things off with me. When I was in college getting my degree in Marine Biology and Genetics degree, I took the opportunity to not only enjoy my new found freedom outside of high school, (which was stifling enough at least in my case, for obvious reasons), but with that newfound freedom, I dated people who weren't very well-liked in my social circle, well, until Nick. But mostly, I dated because I wanted to forget Cody as much as loved him, I hated that I had to lose him, it was like a void I couldn't fill.

I took a sharp breath in as he commanded me, " _Ride me, babe-I looked up at him, remembering that we were both naked and I bit back a chuckle. I carefully got into the desired position, being extra cautious as to how my feet were placed so that my left side(which is affected by the palsy) didn't start shaking the moment I got to a "normal" sitting posture again. He looks deep into my eyes and then asks Google(as he's got a Google Home) and he turned down the brightness of the room very quickly. We both knew that his roommates were out of town and that made it easier for me to feel at ease when I wanted to scream or whatever. But then, I felt a hard smack, right on my butt. Shit!_ I quickly bite down on my lip so I did not scream, but that came out as a moan\yelp type deal. From the bumps I'd taken in the ring, I knew that was going to leave a nasty mark.

I started cursing, audibly this time around. Then his eyes got dark and he commanded, "Don't speak". I sighed to catch my breath at this point, but he wasn't letting up on the intensity and as soon as caught my breath, the pain intensified but I was enjoying every second of it. For this moment in time, I felt like a true submissive, and that was truly eye-opening. I grinned as I bit down into his shoulder, eliciting a moan from him. After I lost count about how many spanks I'd been given, "Lyric" I said, not caring if I screamed it, as this was the most intense, but yet pleasurable pain, I'd ever experienced. Not a second later, the spanking ceased and I felt a hand grace my face, and he said, "You were such a good girl", I am proud of you." I smiled, but inside I was melting into a mush puddle. I was panting and gasping for breath as I wasn't expecting that hard of a play session but he knew that I had prior kink experience. His voice snaps me back to reality as I am enjoying my subspace. " _Do you need your meds?" I nod and added, "a long hot soak"._ He nodded in understanding, knowing from our conversations about how I preferred things to go after a scene. I felt him pulling my hair back, in a ponytail and I felt at ease. After he had done the aftercare, which was simply just handing my meds and making sure my subdrop wasn't affecting me in any adverse way, I headed towards my shower for the well-deserved soak.

(*Flashback*) In truth, I'd been very guarded on sharing my romantic life and the fact that I am a part of the lifestyle for so long. Whenever I had a few months away from wrestling(and I was very single at the time)- I would go to local meetups and look for play partners, at least to fill the void until I found someone.

I remember that I took my anonymity very seriously, so at times, I'd use a name that was vastly different than my aliases, and I also took a page from my Lucha Libre training days and would wear a mask until I felt safe with whoever was suggested to me. The first time I had a play partner, his name was Kevin, that arrangement lasted about three years.

What I didn't realize was that he was a wrestling fan, and I had a rule in place where during "play", no discussions of mine(or his professional life would be tolerated), and for the most part he respected that. Until the night he brought up a match that a friend of mine had participated in, and he was actually in the audience even though I wasn't working that night. That fact alone made my skin crawl. So, it was onto the next partner, now this partner reminded me of Cody so bad it ached my heart, his name was Brandon.

He was very caring, and handsome, he always made me feel comfortable in his presence, even when I'd asked for things that were out of the normal for me. But luckily, he took all my desires to heart, and let me experience them at a pace we'd both felt comfortable with. I had a lot of favorites with Brandon and everyone in my local group of friends was convinced that I'd actually found the one and were on the track for a long term relationship. But then one night, he texted me and said that he couldn't, not that any of my kinks were abnormal or anything. For the most part, he seemed to adore me and my inner personality. We hooked up a few times after our official breakup and still remain good friends to this day. I often wondered what he'd think of Nick. However, I've not heard from him in years, so I figured I was in the clear. However, he contacted me through an old profile on a site that I'd not used in months. I figured Nick wouldn't mind me reconnecting with an old friend.

I navigated to the site's Private Messaging tab, and found his User Name, and composed a message. After I was satisfied with the body of the message, I sent it. Since I was on the site anyway, I decided to change my profile and role and shortened mine About Me section. I also checked in with a few old friends that I had lost contact with. I browsed the site for a little longer, as it had been at least eight years or more since I'd logged on.

I grabbed towels from the linen closet and then headed to the bathroom. It then dawned on me that my bathroom had a full-length mirror, which meant that I would see the aftereffects of today's session. I groaned inwardly, but a part of me was excited about seeing the damage done. I turned into the room and closed the door and quickly disrobed from my very wrinkled white shirt and short blue shorts. I quickly get the taps running and then see the mirror fog up, it was then I quickly got into the tub, knowing the water temperature was just as how I preferred it. I grabbed the silver grab bar that was closest to me, and I carefully got in. I had two installed on either side of my tub, and I was very happy that I did. I had many falls scares when I was in NXT, but I felt as if I wasn't welcomed so I never spoke up about what my needs and concerns were. As the tub began to fill, I let out a moan-which wasn't uncommon when in subspace, because I was decompressing from all the adrenaline-fueled passion that had just taken place. It dawned on me very quickly, _I adore and love him there's no other person that I could be this passionate with. I sighed contently, "This is high that I can't get enough of." I thought as I started washing my hair and conditioned my hair and continued with my long soak. I realized that I still had makeup on so I grabbed a Sephora Coconut Water Makeup remover wipe and started gently on my facial routine, remembering that Nick didn't really care for makeup, but I still wanted to look my best, even without makeup._

(Meanwhile, a state away, eight hours later, Brandi's point of view)- It had been at least sixteen hours since I'd last heard from Nick nor Dixie. I watched as he was playing with Pharaoh with his extra large chew toy as those are the ones that he doesn't have the jaw power to destroy them. "Cody?" I looked up at him with a look as I continued my thought, "Have you heard from Dixie or Nick within the past few hours"? I watch as he unlocked his phone and says, "No, I don't think we need to worry, do we, babe?" As I finished packing my suitcase for an impromptu staycation if you will.

(Cody's point of view)- Just as we landed in Savannah for a few days to ourselves, I turned my phone off of airplane mode and was greeted by many messages, two from Dixie, 1 from Kenny and 3 from Nick. At first, I was initially worried about the ones from Dixie purely just out of habit. Kenny's texts were starting to make me very disappointed, because he was being derogatory towards Dixie, especially concerning things that weren't any of his business. and that started to make me seethe. When Brandi had stopped for gas, as we were renting a car and that needed refueling. As Brandi turned into the gas station to purchase gas, I decided that I should forward the texts that Kenny sent me to Brandi, knowing that anything I sent to her would be safer than exposing everything to Nick and Dixie as for the simple fact that they didn't need to know about what the true riff was between Kenny and me right now. I sighed as I adjusted Pharaoh's Service Dog harness and petted him. My anxiety was ebbing at the moment, but I knew that it may change at any moment. Kenny especially wasn't helping matters at the moment, with his comments and subtle relationship shaming.

(*Flashback, March 12th, 1986, Cody's point of View*) Most fans don't know that I struggle with anxiety, stemming from when Dixie had her first match in 1986, most people didn't realize how much pain she was in after that match, I begged my Dad to stop the match by talking to Vince who was backstage at the time, but to no avail because this was considered storyline and no one was to interfere, as Vince said that this match was important for the fans and that this match was considered kayfabe. I sighed audibly and knew that I needed to watch the match with a clear head because I knew that I had to support Dixie and if she suffered any injuries, I'd support her and her recovery. I didn't exactly understand why Vince had put her in a match with Chyna, to begin with, as she's taller than Dixie. As Chyna hit a german suplex on Dixie, my heart dropped and I said, " _I can't sit around and watch this anymore!" I got the song "Clover Tune" by Mandolin Orange_ in my head, which Dixie had recommended to me after she'd listened to it on a local radio station.

(Meanwhile, Dixie's point of view(during the match)- _I remember that match vividly and I cringe a lot when I look back at that match, due to the fact that I knew that I shouldn't have participated in that match, but the cash and exposure as the heir apparent to the Women's title was excellent, as well as the fact I wasn't seen as a piece of eye candy anymore, I saw an opening so I took it, and quickly. I used a modified Sharpshooter so that most of Chyna's weight was centered on my right side and not my left. I covered her_ _within seconds and I was declared the winner._ I sighed as I got a certain song in my mind. This specific song was(and still to this day gives me flashbacks to the match), just the uncertainty of the match itself and whether if I'd have a job in this industry, regardless of win or lose. What people at home didn't realize at the time, was that Hunter had threatened to leave the company after that match because at the time, Chyna was his girlfriend and she wanted to keep that belt for as long as she could, which I understood. But along the same line, I felt that the roster needed my talent because everyone didn't like the fact she disrespected everyone since she'd started dating with Hunter. She had begun to change her attitude ever since she started dating him. She began to become very intimidating, and hurtful especially in the way she'd make the moves hurt more than they were supposed to, and I'd remember coming back to the guerilla position in severe pain, and visibly bruised, but I never told anyone _because they all just knew._

To make matters worse, Vince nor Hunter would hold Chyna liable for her actions, except when it came to me. When I'd calmed down, I knew that I needed to tell and show the damage done from Chyna. I knew speaking out would surely bring unwanted drama and attention to the diva's division. I asked to have a private meeting with Stephanie and Dusty (because I didn't want the male roster assuming I wasn't strong enough to take bumps in the ring.) The reason I asked Dusty to accompany Stephanie was that way she couldn't lie to her father. As soon as Dusty saw me he whispered in my ear, "I won't let you lose anything that you've worked so hard for." "You deserve to be able to do the career you've sacrificed everything for, even though you do have your degrees and all, I can tell that wrestling's been your passion for years." He hugged me again, and I could feel that he actually meant every word he said despite the fact he didn't have a horse in the race, as they say. I know Dusty always pictured me as his future daughter in law, especially when Cody and I were dating. Luckily, my parents were more subtle in what they wanted for me. they just wanted me to be happy and independent. Sure, they had their reservations about my wrestling, but considering that I was in safe hands with whomever and as they got to know each person I worked with, they finally let up a lot.

(Brandi's point of view, three weeks earlier)- I touched my collar instinctively as I realized the last thing that I heard Dixie say when we were at All In(and away from our mates, of course), "I think this is very important for you to know, Brandi. Dixie looked at me with pained eyes and continued her story. "Brandi, there's a lot that Cody and I went through in the past, and I apologize if I ever bring things up that might be uncomfortable for you to hear, as we were together for twelve years and there's a chance that you might be caught in the middle of our disagreements." She looked at me, with tears forming in her eyes as she said, "I understand, but I welcome this arrangement with all my heart, and I welcome any challenges that come with our relationships. The next thing I feel is Dixie hugging me. I just hoped she nor I will be the target of Kenny's relationship shaming as I'd gotten the texts from Cody and they were very vulgar and no one should ever think of any of us in that light, especially in the public eye. However, I'd had heard around the locker room that certain people had been gossiping and I had my gut feelings to who they possibly were, but I decided to keep that hidden as well.

(Kenny's point of view)-I had tried to reach Dixie for at least a day. I know it's typically for her to sleep at least a few hours to recoup her strength, but I knew she's probably still pissed at me for my conduct earlier, so I decided to text her. By now, I figured that she's heard _about certain text and_ _Twitter, but deep down I was scared that she wouldn't forgive me for all the polyamory shaming I've done. I knew she wasn't active on Twitter, but she had an account, probably from her WWE days, much like I expected, the account was set to private. I sent a follow request._ Admittedly, I was shocked and a bit saddened that she never followed me when she was in NJPW, but in her words, we were just friend\ememies, after all?

(Playlist-"Stars" by Sixx AM, "Now That I've Found You" by Martin Garrix & Michel, "Sunshine Riptide" by Fall Out Boy, "High Hopes" by Panic at the Disco, "The Only Way Is Up" by Tiesto, Martin Garrix. Violet Letter by Aulx Studio, "The Days" by Avicii, "Not Enough Truth in Cliche" by Falling in Reverse, "Honey, I'm Good" by Andy Grammer, "Spotlight" by Mutemath, "Stand" by Poison, "Because We Can" by Bon Jovi, "Return to Now" by Duran Duran, "When Smokey Sings" by ABC, "Mystery" by Dio, "Rhiannon\Dreams(Mashup) by Prettier Than Matt, "Come On Eileen" by Dexy's Midnight Runners, "Turn(feat. Little Daylight) by Cash Cash, "Mercy" by Duffy, "Found Out About You" by Gin Blossoms), "Touch of Grey" by The Grateful Dead, "All The Love" by William Control, "The Thin Line by Queensryche, The Animal In Me" by Motley Crue, "Into the fire" by Dokken

(*A\N 2-This chapter was a very rare occurrence in my writings and one you will not see very often so for that reason, I will not be changing the rating unless I am asked to by my readers because I am always concerned with you guys' opinion and want you guys to feel comfortable. So please let me know!)*


End file.
